La Misión
by Karlita-chan
Summary: Una misión... y un trenzado involucrado en ella... erm... sólo lean nnU (YAOI)
1. Cap I La Misión

La Misión  
  
Nota: Bien, este fic no es el primero que escribo de Gundam Wing, pero sí el primero que publico. Espero que me tengan paciencia ^^U Es de capítulos cortos (o dependiendo de mi inspiración ^^)   
  
Aclaración: Erm... la serie no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla...  
  
Advertencias: Básicamente es Yaoi..., ok? Prepárense para lo que sea ^^U  
  
:::::****:::::  
  
Capítulo I  
  
:::::****:::::  
  
- Deme todos los datos que tenga - la voz había sonado fría y calculadora. El otro hombre sólo le miraba satisfecho.  
  
Pasó sus dedos por la larga cabellera rubia y la echó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos celestes seguían observando al joven frente a él. Tomó los papeles que había sobre el escritorio y sonriendo se los entregó. Estaban separados por el escritorio. El rubio sentado, estirando su brazo con los papeles en su mano y el otro joven los recibía.   
  
- Bien, allí están todos los datos... sé que no son suficientes, pero...  
  
- Son suficientes, señor - le interrumpió el joven poseedor de unos bellos y fríos ojos cobaltos. Estos aún observaban los papeles.  
  
A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez este chico se sintió aproblemado con alguna misión y con la poca información que obtenían... pero luego recordaba que había sido sometido a tales entrenamientos... Pero, ¿¡habían sido tan estrictos como para quitarle todos sus sentimientos!?  
  
- Yuy... - el chico enfocó su vista hacia el rubio -, la agente Peacecraft trabajará con usted...  
  
- Bien - realmente no le importaba con quien iba a trabajar. Relena no era una buena agente, él lo sabía... pero, a pesar de que serían compañeros, no dejaría que ella interfiriera en su misión.  
  
El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pensó que se negaría... su hermana le había pedido tanto que los pusieran de compañeros para esa misión... ¡había insistido tanto! Y él nunca podía decirle 'no' a su hermana...  
  
- Bueno. Les daré todas las facilidades así que ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse por nada. Mañana saldrá el avión a primera hora. Dejo todo en sus manos... y - el rubio miró hacia otro lugar - protéjala...  
  
- Misión aceptada.  
  
- Puede retirarse - dijo después de oír las frías palabras.  
  
Heero inclinó su cabeza apenas y salió de la oficina. Afuera lo esperaba Relena.  
  
- ¿Y? - preguntó sonriendo triunfante.  
  
- Saldremos mañana a primera hora - respondió secamente.  
  
Relena sólo le miró desilusionada.   
  
- ¿No te hace feliz?  
  
- Es sólo una misión más.  
  
- Yo no hablaba de la misión...  
  
- Nada más me importa - y pasando de largo a la chica, siguió su camino fuera del establecimiento.  
  
Hubiera gritado de frustración, pero quizás con qué ojos le mirarían allí... Ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de aquella manera de ser de Heero. ¿Cuándo le iba a hacer caso? Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las cosas que había intentado para hacer que Heero la mirara, y ahora lo intentaría siendo su compañera... y eso significaba que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos... Esperaba conquistarle durante la misión con su magnífico desempeño como agente. Sonrió. Sabía que era una de las mejores... lejos de la verdad.  
  
:::::****:::::  
  
Nota final: Bueno, sé que aún no se entiende... Primero que todo, yo no odio a Relena (sólo la odio cuando en algún fic la ponen de mala ^^U), pero a la Relena de la serie no, porque es MUY distinta, y su caracter es bastante peculiar.  
  
Kaede-chan: Muerte a Relena!! Vamos a matarla!!!  
  
Erm... bueno, me voy ^^U Chauuuuu 


	2. Cap II La Misión

La Misión  
  
Nota: Es necesario que ponga TODO lo que puse en el primer capítulo?? Erm, no lo creo ¬¬  
  
Erm... gracias Aki ^_^ por tu review y Loreto W ^^ Al final tan las respuestas ^^U  
  
:::::****:::::  
  
Capítulo II  
  
:::::****:::::  
  
El vuelo hacia la colonia L2 se había llevado a cabo tranquilamente. El trasbordador exclusivo acababa de topar con el suelo en la pista de aterrizaje y sus pocos pasajeros descendieron lentamente de él.   
  
- ¿Cuándo comenzaremos? - Relena vestía un traje formal, conformado por una blusa blanca, chaqueta y falda grises.  
  
- Mañana a primera hora.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Realmente eso de ser profesora... no le estaba gustando. Sólo se imaginaba a los 'alumnos' y le daba dolor de cabeza. Nunca pensó que aquella misión fuera de ese tipo... Suspiró... esperaba al menos pasar mucho tiempo junto a Heero.  
  
El lugar era hermoso... a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas eran artificiales. El centro estaba plagado de personas que se movían apresuradas. Relena intentaba seguir a Heero a la misma altura, el cual se movía rápido por entre las personas. Caminaba tras suyo mientras intentaba hablarle sobre la misión.  
  
- ¿Y cómo se llama el chico?   
  
- Duo Maxwell.  
  
- ¿Y su edad?  
  
Heero se detuvo y Relena chocó con su espalda.  
  
- Si quieres saber los datos de la misión, los encontrarás en la carpeta que llevas bajo tu brazo - el tono fue... ¿burlón? Heero solía utilizar a veces el sarcasmo...  
  
Relena se sonrojó y miró el piso, viendo como los pies de Heero volvían a moverse. Siguió el cuerpo en silencio hasta que estuvieron frente al Hotel en el que se hospedarían durante la misión.  
  
Una señal y se disponían a cruzar, pero la imprudencia de un conductor provocó que de un golpe el cuerpo de Relena quedara tirado en plena calle, mientras Heero con rapidez le ayudaba.  
  
:::::****:::::  
  
Nota Final: Bien, tenía que salírseme lo diabla, no? XD Bueno, está más corto que el otro ^^U  
  
Kaede: Es mi idea, o esto se me hace conocido...  
  
Erm, tal vez ^^U No lo sé...   
  
La cosa donde se responde XDD (No me gusta poner 'review contest' ^^U)  
  
Aki: Ya lo seguí ^^U Bueno, niña... tú sabes que con hablar contigo por unos minutos, yo soy feliz... así que no te preocupes por lo que pasó, ok? Segundo: cuál es la idea de hacer que me ponga como tomate??   
  
Loreto W: O__o!!! Whaaa!!! Se suponía que yo debía haberte enviado un mail . Pero no lo hice ¬¬ Mis disculpas u.u Y ahora... O////////o haces que me ponga demasiado roja /////// [...] Gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ Y sí... lo pasé bastante bien... Como dije, la historia es Yaoi (no se nota que soy fanática?) Y sobre los personajes... 'intento' seguir sus personalidades... cosa que me cuesta y mucho ¬¬ Debo seguir con la Leyenda de Samain (Una pregunta... tienes yahoo msn? Mi ID es karlita_chan, por si lo quieres, ok?? Es que... son muchas más las cosas que te quiero decir ^^)  
  
Adios, y nos vemos en el prox cap XD 


End file.
